Insurrección
by HeroTeaGirl
Summary: Ser un híbrido era bastante problemático, das o te dan. Ser rechazado por la élite de la sociedad, tratados como "nada", siendo perseguidos, los híbridos eran extraños, inusuales y únicos. ¿Cómo es la cabida de aquellos insurrectos en la sociedad? Izaya busca su rebelión, él no es igual a ellos pero tampoco lo es con aquellos. ¿Por qué entonces acatar lo que no está hecho para él


¿Qué era?

¿Qué era yo?

Esa pregunta rondo en mi cabeza y la hizo trizas. Solo tenía doce años cuando _ese_ día llegó.

Ese nefasto y condenado día.

_Hace 4 años atrás._

Orihara Izaya, un chico de familia acomodada conformada por un padre y madre; junto a sus dos hermanas pequeñas. Nada fuera de lo común, Izaya era un niño inteligente; con notas bastantes altas y siempre resaltando sobre el resto. Con un pequeño gusto hacia la sociedad y los humanos en general, Izaya vivía tranquilo—descontando lo travieso que era—, organizado, analítico y autónomo. A sus doce años, Izaya se consideraba un chico independiente.

Pero como todo niño de su edad, este vivía con su familia, no era que al chico no le desagradase. Sólo que buscaba nuevos seres con los cuales poder jugar u observar. Amaba ser el titiritero, ver los rostros de la gente y adelantarse a los hechos disfrutando de lo acertado.

Ese era Orihara Izaya, un chico de doce años, el primogénito de un matrimonio alfa – omega. Y como hijo de un alfa, esperaba ser un alfa como su padre; no es que despreciara la raza de su madre—tal vez un poco—, pero le gustaba dominar, estar a la cabeza y tener el poder de hacer todo, algo que los omegas estaban limitados a hacer.

Ya había entrado a la edad crucial, la edad para saber a qué genero pertenecería. Aunque, Izaya estaba más que seguro y juraba con dos dedos de frente que sería un alfa.

Sería.

Si claro.

El destino es bastante cambiante, juega con la gente y a veces te da lo que más quieres o deseas de la forma menos esperada.

Ese día el chico como constantemente hacía; se levantaba se su cama y se disponía a prepararse para la escuela.

Pero no.

Al levantarse, Izaya cayó sobre sus rodillas dejando que el golpe se escuchara por toda la casa. Le dolía el estómago, y mucho. Se agarró su parte afectada en pos de calmar el inexplicable dolor que se estaba produciendo en su cuerpo, respirando fuerte se trató de levantar para tirarse a su cama y así estar más cómodo. Al intentarlo, escuchó como su progenitora preguntaba qué había sucedido con un tono de preocupación y extrañeza.

—¡Izaayaa! ¿pasó algo?, ¿estás bien? —exclamó del primer piso Kyouko expectante a lo que venía.

Mientras el pequeño que todavía no lograba subirse a su cama apretaba mucho más fuerte su estómago, era como si rasguñaran su abdomen desde dentro.

Dolía mucho.

Izaya quería contestarle a su madre, pero el anormal dolor lo tenía abrumado; pequeñas lágrimas se asomaban por sus lagrimales. Nuevamente inspiró profundo en tanto se levantaba.

—¿Izaya? —preguntó su madre ya con tono asustado, se escuchó como ponía un pie en la escalera—, voy a subir —avisó dirigiéndose a la habitación de su hijo.

Lo único que quería el chico era que su madre viniera a reconfortarlo, como todo niño y decirle que el dolor se iría.

Él quería que el dolor se fuera.

Sentía que iba a morir.

Esperando totalmente adolorido y abrazando su abdomen todavía, Izaya espero a que su madre hiciera aparición. Sabía que se acercaba un espectáculo de parte de ella; rio internamente por eso, porque apostaba que sucedería, era habitual en las madres. Cerró los ojos y esperó que los pasos se hicieran más cercanos.

Paso.

Paso.

Escuchó un grito ahogado seguido de un alarido a su nombre.

—¡Izayaaaa! —ahogó su nombre corriendo al auxilio de su primogénito. Lo tomó en brazos para dejarlo en la cama—¿Qué te paso? —caricia en la cabeza—, ¿estás bien?

El pequeño negó, Kyouko lo miró buscando algún indicio de herida o algo por el estilo. Pero nada, lo tocó esperando que se quejara por si era algo interno, pero nada nuevamente.

Hasta que lo olió.

Ahora sí, Kyouko no sabía si llorar o gritar.

A su hijo le había llegado el celo.

Su pequeño Izaya olía a omega.

Abrazó al pequeño acunándolo en su pecho, cerró los ojos mientras trataba de calmarlo. En eso una idea fugaz paso por su cabeza y extrañada miro a su hijo.

¿Por qué le dolía tanto su celo?, si generalmente los omegas al llegar a su primer celo, solo siente calor y mucho calor; aparte de sentirse mojados ahí abajo. Dando a entender que el pequeño o pequeña está listo para recibir a su pareja.

_¿Qué extraño?_

Movió ligeramente a Izaya.

—Bebé, ¿Cómo te sientes?

Izaya se quejó y miró a su madre—Uhhg…— se tocó el abdomen—, m-me duele aquí y mucho.

Asintió, era extraño. En comparación a ella, su celo fue de lo más normal. Decidida, tomó mejor a Izaya y lo bajó hasta el salón de estar; dejándolo en el sillón. Subió nuevamente a la habitación de su hijo, sacó un chaleco para él, sacó uno para ella y bajó.

Tomó en brazos a su pequeño, sacó las llaves del auto y partió.

No era nada normal esto, y en el fondo le asustaba.

Llevaría a Izaya al hospital y llamaría a su esposo.

Algo olía raro.


End file.
